solumfandomcom-20200214-history
Necroheim
Necroheim is a former city on the south eastern coast of Liberaxia. The population of Necroheim was 478,534 before the Tear, and was reduced to below 12,000 before scattering to other towns and cities. Necroheim was granted city status by King Luther Answith, in regards to it's status as an art hub in Liberaxia. The city became abandoned shortly after the Necroheim Tear, when Necroheim became the centre of military conflict in Liberaxia creating the Liberaxian 8th Battlegroup in the process. History Necroheim was formed in 1041 by the Tivar as a supply port on the way to Hesrine, able to supply warships with much needed supplies. Following the independance of Liberaxia, Necroheim was annexed as a "port of vital importance". Despite multiple attempts at rejoining the Tivar, Necroheim remained a Liberaxian town from then to it's destruction. Necroheim rapidly became known as a hub of all the arts, with many famous artists and architects coming from inside it's walls. King Luther Answith recognising Necroheim's place as the centre of the Liberaxian art world not only commisioned a Necroheimian to design and build his palace in Liberaxis but also bestowed city status upon the lowly port. Following it's designation as a city Necroheim expanded exponentially leading to the formation of the Necroheim acadamy of fine art. The first of it's kind within Liberaxia, and notably the most respected. In 1856 Necroheim was the epicentre of a massive earthquake, the earthquake tore a six mile crack in the earth (The Necroheim Tear) and reduced a good portion of the city to rubble. Later effects of the earthquake that either went un-noticed at the time or that built up consisted of noxious gas released from the Tear and the reanimation of the dead. Necroheim was all but abandoned following the quake and formation of the tear, much of this is a result of the reanimation of the dead, something historically unheard of. Of the 478,000 people living in Necroheim at the time, it believed less than 12,000 managed to escape alive, the rest either dying in the quake, or being killed by the dead afterwards. Following the Tear the Liberaxian forces have attempted on three seperate occasions to retake the abandoned city, each one ending in failure. Following the most recent failure General Von Karik has ordered more forces to report to Necroheim, including forces from the Navy and Aerial Navy. As of 1863 this force is still being bolstered. It is unknown when the 4th attempt to retake Necroheim will be made. Governance Annexed in 1180 Necroheim is offically part of Liberaxia, despite this Necroheim citizens have frequently resisted the rule of Liberaxian governance and regularly flout it's laws. Despite this Necroheim was the central authority for the surrounding area until it's abandonment, even going as far as to have local Investigators and militia report to the Necroheim Garrison commander. The Governor of Necroheim was an ardent supporter of splitting with the rest of Liberaxia, Herman Alber had also begun a longstanding dream of modernising the city, even going as far as to request financial assistance from the Minister of the Infrastructure resulting in much animosity from the populace. The Necroheim functions of the city charter can be traced back to the cities inception by the Tivar 822 years ago, it's flag represents this divergence of ideals with the "Necroheim Cross" a small star to the left of the Liberaxian emblem. The regal purple represents Necroheim's place as centre of art culture. Geography Necroheim is situated on the eastern coast of Liberaxia, bordering the Elysium Gap, the area is recognised as oustandingly beautiful, partially leading to the rise of the number of artists in the area. Necroheim consists of an area of 43 square miles, with an elevation of 38 metres at it's highest foundation. Necroheim's existence as a port city, has required stringent flood control measures, and as such the life of it's harbourside buildings has been diminished significantly, requiring ongoing building works. As a result of the height difference between the inner part of Necroheim and the port section Necroheim is graced with steeply descending streets that set it apart from the other major cities. 'Climate' Necroheim, like the rest of the country is possessed of a seasonal temperate climate only with a more predominate eastern wind, bringing in a wetter front resulting in an average temperature of 7 degrees celsius. Seasonal variation is slightly more than the countries average as a result of it's place as a port city. The hottest months are those of Fenri and Horla being the height of the summer season with the coldest months being Nevre and Kail bringing with them a large amount of snowfall. Average rainfall in Necroheim being around 900mm, about average for the south of the country. Demography As of the 1841 census the population of Necroheim was 478,534, the entire Necroheim governed area consisting of 384,961. The district is almost entirely of Liberaxian descent, with few people being of foreign immigrant status. The predominate religion in the area is Treism at 99% with the other 1% being of alternate faith. Culture Necroheim rapidly became a centre for the arts after it's inception into Liberaxia, this has been attributed to it's position as a naval hub for travelling through the Elysium Gap, and as a result of trying to keep itself seperate from Liberaxia. Industry Necroheim's industrial complex is virtually nonexistant, consisting mainly of small companies who produce fine reproductions of already existing art masterpieces. Transport Necroheim's transport system is almost the same as every other town and city thorughout Liberaxia, with walking and horse driven carriages the main form of transportation. Recently however Necroheim has found itself as the testing ground for a new method of transport, known simply as "Malfeson's Amazing Walking Carriage" The prototype of the steam carriage. The carriage resembles a simple horse drawn carriage with the addition of a "steam motor" on the rear, and four steel legs down each side controlled by the driver in the standard position. Reaction to this carriage has been varied on both sides. The ruling consensus within government is that it will revolutionise the country whereas there is a strong opinion that are of the opinion that it a dangerous development and should either be abandoned or strictly controlled. The destruction of Necroheim has impeded the development of this creation but plans are in effect to install them in other cities. Architecture Necroheim is renowned for it's glorious and extravagant architecture, a large part of which has formed out of a desire to stand out from Liberaxian style. Many of Necroheims buildings carry towers and overhangs. A lot of Necroheimian architects have gone on to exceptional fame both within the country and within others notably it was an architect from Necroheim who built the royal palace at Liberaxis and the same one built a new one in Vallenhelm following the civil war. Much of Necroheim architecture has influenced and shaped architecture throughout Liberaxia and some of the Republic of Xari, despite developing as a counterpoint to the country it believes it is occupied by. Education Category:Liberaxia